peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 July 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-11 ; Comments *Recordings comprise 78 minutes of a 90 minute show. *Elements of this show (including all the session tracks) can also be found in better quality sound on Best Of Peel Vol 9. Sessions *Happy Flowers, one and only session. Recorded 1990-06-28. Available on 7 inch, Peel Session (Homestead). Tracklisting :(file 1 cuts in) *Fieldmice: It Isn't Forever (LP - Skywriting) Sarah (recording starts midway through) *Happy Flowers: My Head's On Fire (session) : (JP: "And the unpredictable duo have asked me to mention that that song was written by their friend Weird Paul Petroskey of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Happy Flowers and 'My Head's On Fire', four more from them before the end of the programme.") *Little Twitch: Glammy (12") Greensleeves : (JP: "Our William is playing a solo tonight. This doesn't mean a great deal to you but it means a lot to him, he does a regular monthly gig near us in a restaurant and just usually does ensemble playing and tonight he's playing his first alto solo and he's a bit nervous about it and I'm trying to find an appropriate record to play him, should he be listening on his way to the do, and couldn't come up with anything really beyond this, which isn't appropriate but at least says William in the title.") *Smiths: William, It Was Really Nothing (Rough Trade RT166) 7"/12"/CD: William, It Was Really Nothing : (JP: 'And I wish I was going to be there to see you, William.') *Action Swingers: Kicked In The Head (b-side Bum My Trip 7") Noiseville (starts it at the wrong speed) *Amber: X-logic (Hammer Records HZZT5) 12" (white label) : (JP: "And there's no point in writing or calling for information about this one because all it says on a white label is "Amber ex-logic A-side". So there you are. Make what you will of that.") *Tchico-Tchicaya e Orchestre Kilimandjaro: La Rossignol De Pointe Noire (ACP Music ACP004) LP: La Voix d'Or Special 1990 African Carnaval *Happy Flowers: Mom And Dad Like The Baby More Than Me (session) : (JP: "And a note here from the Friday Rock Show and it says the winner of the Friday Rock Show Cumbria 1980 - 1990 rather, sorry, that was an interesting slip of the tongue (laughs) - Cumbria 1990 VIP competition is Liz O'Neil from Exeter. She, you will recall, gets to go backstage and meet all of the roadies. Anyone going to the festival without a ticket is advised to buy only from the stadium as low-priced forgeries have been sold in the Workington area. There is no shortage of genuine tickets and no-one will be admitted without one. So there you are.") *Intelligent Hoodlum: Intelligent Hoodlum (LP - Intelligent Hoodlum) A&M *Aggrovators & King Tubby's: Straight to Jackson's Head (LP - Dub Jackpot) Attack Records *Serious Drinking: Love On The Terraces (LP - Stranger Than Tannadice) Workers Playtime *Wasp Factory: Scissors (LP - Pretty Quickly... Ugly Slowly) Midnight Music *Admiral Tibet: Executor Sound (7") Digital-B : (JP: "Later on tonight on Radio One after the ten o'clock news of course is Nicky Campbell with another session track from Del Amitri, plus the Wednesday word game. Then at 12 o'clock, Bob Harris 'After Midnight' with Bob Geldof in session, no less a person than Bob Geldof. He's 50% of the famous people that have stayed in our house. Neither of them ever came back, the other one was Sue Cook, who broke our electric blanket. She's never replaced it either. The Happy Flowers in session tonight, this one is called 'Ruckwerts Essen Vetzt'.") *Happy Flowers: Ruckwerts Essen Vetzt (session) *Happy Flowers: I Dropped My Ice Cream Cone (session) : (JP: "They're very aural aren't they, really. In the vanguard of power pop revival, that's Happy Flowers, a couple from them in session - I can't speak I'm so overcome - the second was called 'I Dropped My Ice Cream Cone' and the first was 'Ruckwerts Essen Vetzt'.") :(file 1 cuts out) :(file 2 cuts in) *Open Spaces: First Human Family (LP - Musik By: Open Spaces) City Limits *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12") Sheer Joy *Buttsteak: Water In My Pants (EP - Wow Groovy Cool) Camp Zama International *Scottie & Nardo Ranking: Wha'ppen To Me (unknown release) Techniques *Teenage Fanclub: Catholic Education (LP - A Catholic Education) Matador *Bootsy Collins: #1 Funkateer (LP - The One Giveth, The Count Taketh Away) Warner Brothers *Happy Flowers: These Peas Are So Green (session) *Orchestra Super Mazembe: unknown (LP - Maloba D'Amor) Discafrique International :(end of show) File ;Name *(1) JP 11 July 1990 1A.mp3 *(2) JP 11 July 1990 1B.mp3 ;Length *(1) 46:55 *(2) 46:15 (to 31:21) ;Other *Either the original recording or the mastering was done with the volume level set too high, so the recording is badly distorted. ;Available *http://www.filedropper.com/jp11july19901a *http://www.filedropper.com/jp11july19901b Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown Category:Not Available Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes